The present disclosure relates to control technologies for use with an electric motor, such as in an electric vehicle, and, in some examples, relates to methods for controlling the operating speed and the torque of an electric motor in an operational model for an electric vehicle.
New environmental-friendly and energy-saving electric vehicles involve new fields of technological development, many of which are in need of further improvement in order to continue to expand the market prospects of such vehicles. One area of particular concern involves the limited energy storage of a battery of an electric vehicle. Therefore, reducing energy loss (to increase vehicle mileage) is particularly important, and energy-saving technology for the electric motor is a key factor in this development.
Currently, electric vehicles may be configured to adopt an ECO mode (or a limp-in mode) to reduce power output and power consumption to prolong the vehicle mileage. However, such methods prolong the mileage at the cost of, for example, reducing the power output to decelerate, and reducing the power consumption of electrical components of the vehicle, and can unfavorably limit, or fail to satisfy, driving requirement of the vehicle.